wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
Golems are huge elemental or mechanical entities, mainly in humanoid forms, that are built generally as guardians or protectors of a person, place, or thing. Usually composed of stone or metal, they are brought to life by the elemental magic infused inside them. Most usually have Golem Oil flowing inside them like blood, but some are also mechanical. Most golems can be found in and around Dalaran, for the mages there created them to perform manual labor and guard their mystical holdings. Certain renegade wizards have also been known to create their own golems to protect their secret dens and lairs. Most golems are magically protected from spells, so that enemy mages cannot turn them against their creators. Golems are generally thought to be mindless. However, there have been documented cases of golems roaming freely, without their masters to control them. Where these vagabond constructs go or what they seek is a complete mystery. The word “golem” refers to any vaguely humanoid-shaped construct built by another creature. Golems can be found in stone, metal, straw, iron and even flesh types. In some cases, a bound elemental or eldritch magic animates the golem; other golems are purely mechanical constructs. All golems share a number of traits. As mindless, soulless constructs, they cannot feel, nor do they require food, air, or sleep. They follow orders literally and unrelentingly. Adventurers cannot reason with golems. They cannot bargain with golems. A golem is a tool, a weapon, with a specific purpose. It fulfills that purpose or dies trying. Golems are able to withstand even the harshest environments. This trait combined with their loyalty makes them excellent guardians for vaults and underground lairs. The harvest golem is one type; other types of golem undoubtedly exist. Golems typically guard mystical dwellings. Recent reports tell of golems roaming the countryside as if independent of any masters. Some sages suspect a hybrid form of arcane magic is causing this phenomenon. Golems were featured in Warcraft III, usually as creeps. Golems also appear in Blizzard's Diablo games, in the form of Clay, Blood, Iron and Fire Golems, summoned by Necromancers. During the War of the Ancients, Alexstrasza made a Dragon Golem of herself to fly Krasus back to the battlefront. After the magic had worn out it collapsed. Golem types *Stone golem **Drakkari golem **Granite Golem ***Moss Covered Granite Golem **Rock golem **Obsidan golem **Cracked Golem *Metal golem **Arcanite Golem **Arcane guardian ***Fel golem ***Star Golem **Iron golem ***Black iron golem ***Dark iron golem ***light iron Golem ***White iron Golem ***Panzor the Invincible ***Brutus ***Breaker Golem **Junk golem **Steam golem **Weakness Golem **Rattlegore **Strawman **Spice Golem * War golem *Battle Golem *Siege Golem *Straw golem **Harvest golem **Water Golem *Flesh golem **Abomination **War Construct **Brawler Golem **Iron Rune Golem **Iron Rune Sentinel * Bone golem * Robot Golem *Crystalline golem *Mortal Golem *Dragon golem *Fire golem *Frost Golem *Mud golem *River Golem *Armored Golem *Golem Sentry *Meat Golem *Giant Golem * Wood Golem * Crystal Golem * Tree Golem * Phalanx * Golden Golem * Heavy War Golem * Spike Golem * Molten War Golem Golems in Warcraft III Golems were one of the most powerful creeps in WarCraft III, in part because of their immunity to magic. These types of golem do not exist in WoW, the stone golems being created by (or the designs stolen from) the Titans. Arcane guardians are the closest thing to them. Some golems from Warcraft 3: Image:GraniteGolem.jpg|Granite Golem Image:RockGolem.jpg|Rock Golem image:WarGolem.jpg|War Golem from Dungeons of Dalaran image:FleshGolem.jpg|Flesh Golem from Dungeons of Dalaran image:ArcaniteGolem.jpg|Arcanite Golem from Dungeons of Dalaran image:MossCoveredGraniteGolem.jpg|Moss Covered Granite Golem from Lordamere Lake Image:RiverGolem.jpg|River Golem from River Arevass in Warcraft III lmage: Wrath of the Lich King Runic Golems appear in the Howling Fjord & the Grizzly Hills in Northrend as well as in Ulduar. Myth The original meaning of the word comes from European Jewish and Medieval folklore and mysticism. A golem was an animated humanoid form, made from flesh or clay, given life and potency by holy scripts and the singular word of truth. fr:Golem Category:Golems